When you're gone
by Lady Luna Andrews
Summary: Songfic dramatica...Quando vc esta entre a espada e a parede ? Voce escolhe dever para com milhoes de pessoas que precisam d vc ou o amor que sente ? - pessimo summary - x.x.. When you're gone um dos melhores temas de Avril *-*


Nota: Esta é uma songfic…. Mto short...meio dramática….ç.ç

mais uma vez os personagens são da CLAMP , mas uma mente alucinada decidiu usa-las para me divirtir…

When you're gone

Song: Avril Lavigne

Eu encontro-me olhando minha lareira ,vendo as labaredas se extinguindo aos poucos. Embora estivesse de corpo presente , meus olhos exprimiam que o meu espírito vagava em pensamentos muito longe dali. Pensava nela e como tinha deixado ela ir.

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side**

' – Como ? porque você me faz isso Eriol ?- E ela sai chorando , ela chorando os seus belos olhos violetas choravam por mim , aquilo era um tormento , ele queria ir atrás dela mas não podia '

- Me perdoa minha ametista. –digo deixando cair um lágrima. A reencarnação do poderoso Clow chorava por uma menina como ela.E se recorda porque a tinha deixado ir :

" - Você é um mago poderoso… não pode perder a cabeça por uma simples mortal! Não nos deixas escolha… ou a abandonas ou retiramos-te os teus poderes… Lamentamos muito mas é assim…essa mortal te faz deixar de ver a razão… e alguém como você tem de ter cabeça… Não se esqueça que você é um líder…e imagina perder os seus poderes..seus guardiães e as pessoas que precisam da sua ajuda…Eriol…

- E que ela tem a ver com isso ? Qual o mal de eu ficar com ela?- digo alterado.

- Que se lhe acontece alguma coisa….voce não pensara duas vezes antes de a salvar esquecendo … que tem os seus deveres e o povo magico…

Olho meu mestre ,inflexível e saio sem dizer nada "

Me lembro de quando, chego a casa e vou ter com ela:

" Ela estava linda num vestido branco rendado e vinha em direcção a mim sorrindo , como eu amo aquele sorriso e me beija .

Ela olha para mim e me pergunta preocupada :

- Que aconteceu meu amor?...-diz me olhando.

- Nada so fica perto de mim…- dizendo isso a abraço e acaricio o seu cabelo ela me aperta delicadamente , como eu amo aquele abraço. Lentamente a vou afastando a olho nos olhos e a beijo como se não houvesse amanhã e lentamente a levo para o quarto e fico na nossa ultima noite juntos , o ultimo dia que irei ver a minha bela ametista.Ela depois adormece e eu fico adimirando me sentindo o maior covarde do mundo por não lhe contar nada, mas seria muito pior.

No dia seguinte, eu a chamo para vir ter comigo ela preocupada me fala:

- Que você tem meu amor?

- ..Nao posso ficar com você…

- Que?..Voce esta brincando não ?...-diz ela respirando com dificuldade.

- Não… pode demorar o tempo que quiser a tirar suas coisas… não posso mais ficar com você…-digo sem coragem para a olhar ela.

- Porque..eu sou um brinquedo para voce é isso….voce não me ama?- diz ela o obrigando a se voltar para ela.

- Sim..eu nao te amo.-digo com força sobrenatural para não a abraçar e lhe dizer que tudo era mentira mas não podia, se ela soubesse a verdade me iria odiar muito mais.

- Como ? porque você me faz isso Eriol ?- E ela sai chorando , ela chorando os seus belos olhos violetas choravam por mim , aquilo era um tormento , ele queria ir atrás dela mas não podia "

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
**

- Te perdi …-olhando as labaredas deixo cair mais lagrimas.

**When you're gone  
the words I need to hear  
to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you**

**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you**

Longe dali, uma menina de olhos ametista não tinha tido coragem ainda para voltar naquela casa e enfrenta-lo, não era por medo, mas pela a certeza que nunca mais iria voltar a ver aqueles olhos azuis mar, não voltar a sentir a respiração dele no seu pescoço.Não podia voltar a fazê-lo. Nunca mais.

Eu caminho , nesse preciso momento começa a cair chuva , fico toda encharcada , entro na casa de Eriol e ele olha-me encharcada e preocupado vem ate mim:

- Me deixa…em paz…-digo sussurando com muita frieza na voz , o que assusta Eriol. Nakuru observa desde as escadas mais Spinel, muito tristes pelo o que esta sucedendo.

Eu subo e vou buscar o que me pertence ,quando chego á porta olho Eriol assim como ele olha para mim,me despeço com o olhar e saio daquela casa para nunca mais voltar.

Eriol olha para a porta durante longos minutos e se vira indo para o seu quarto,derramar as lágrimas que teimavam em sair.

**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you****  
I love the things that you do  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**

………………………::: Passados 3 anos:::…………………………..

Eriol POV´s:

Eu aqui me encontro, preso a um compromisso que Clow me tinha dado. Estabelecer os alem limites da magia, criar novas magias. Me encontro em Londres ainda olho fora e vejo chuva, igual ao dia em que uma parte de mim se foi, no dia em que ela bateu com a porta para nunca mais voltar a ouvir ela entrar. Fiz minha escolha e não sou feliz nela. Sou um covarde, nunca pensei num segundo so em mim. Como eu ainda te amo, minha ametista. Minha Tomoyo.Nunca me vou esquecer dos tempos que passei com você- Me dirijo para a sala de reuniões do conselho magico. O meu inevitável destino.

Tomoyo POV´s:

Me encontro em Tomoeda, tomo conta da empresa de minha mãe agora que ela se retirou, vejo a felicidade de Sakura com seu primeiro filho com o mais novo líder do clã lee, Syaoran. E vejo a chuva cair , tal como no dia em que perdi para sempre aquele olhar azul . Nunca mais o verei. Essa é a verdade que vou ter de aceitar.Mas como o amo ainda e nunca mais o poderei ver. Nunca.

Talvez um dia…….

**Will always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you**

Nota: ç.ç até me deu do fazer……

Tinha de colocar aqui era umas das minhas mais antigas ideias….sou demasiado dramática…

Mas irei fazer outra para compensar…prometo…i.i

Bjx

Lady Luna Andrews


End file.
